Memories
by Ani-chan Lover23
Summary: Zero started to dream about a girl named Lucy and him calling Shizuka Hio mama . What will Zero do when he recovers his real memories and awakened his pureblood half ? Zero x Harem and Zero x Lucy
1. Beginning

Zero started to dream a girl named Lucy and a younger version of him a week later the girl in his dreams appeared as the new student and the new guardian then hidden secrets and old memories were reviled . The school has two section the day class and the night class .The night class were popular for thier good looks and intelligence but there was a secret about them that would scare the day class students . The secret is that their vampires there are only one pureblood vampires in the school and the rest are vampire nobles but when a man named Rido came to the school and tried to kill Yuuki a sealed pureblood vampire .The secret went out the day class found out that vampire exist most of them felt scared and the rest were ignoring them, Yuuki started to act bicthy then she transfered to the night class.

Zero POV.

I was near the fountain when a saw Yuuki when she notice my presence she turned her head to face me

" well.. well.. well why isn't the level D vampire " Yuuki said and she started to insult me with names

I started to walk away from her but I stop and turned around when a heard her say " Why you low life stop ignoring me " she said to me and I pointed my bloody rose at her then she ran at me but Yori appeared and throw a dagger that scracht Yuuki on her right cheek . I hold myself when I smelled the blood then Yori thow more daggers at Yuuki but was stopped when Kuran a pureblood and Yuuki's brother grabbed her hands so that she can't throw anymore daggers at thier precious pureblood princess and vampires started to souround us and Kaname remove his hand from her and I ran to check on her

"Yori are you okay" I ask and she nodded I grab her hand and suddenly darkness sourounded me.

"Where am I" then I saw a light and I followed it and the light stop and I saw a blode girl with chocolate brown eyes she was waering a black and white dress with black boots 'I think her aged is 9' "Who are you" I said but she did'nt hear me then I heared someone shouted "Lucy!" then hug her 'WAIT that boy...he loooks like me' I went nearer to the girl named 'Lucy' and the boy to a better view of the boy and my eyes widden 'That's me but I don't know a girl named Lucy' "Lucy I heared that your going on a one year mission then Lucy nodded and smiled sadly at the younger version of me "I'm goimh to miss you Lucy promise me that you'll come" "I promise" then it started to rain Lucy disappered and the youger version of me was on the ground crying facing Shizuka .

When I saw Shizuka I grolwed and clench my fist then my youger version hug her 'What the hell is going on' "Mama pleased don't leave me" 'WHAT! Why am I calling that leech Mama' "Zero dear I need to" as she smiled sadly at my youger version and wipe the tears that was rolling down on his cheek " okay then... but promise me I'll see you agin right" as my youger version of me wipe his face and Shizuka smiled then I have huge headache I clunch my Head then I openned my eyes

Normal POV.

When Zero fainted Yori started to panic " What did you do to him" she said to Yuuki but Yuuki ignored her and started to walk to the moon dorms and all the night class girls and almost all the boys went with her because they were sleepy the one were left were Kaname and Takuma and Yori picked up Zero but failed "I'll help you" Takuma said and picked up Zero bridal style " thank you for helping me" Yori bowwed and Takuma nodded and they headed to the Chairmans mansion Yori knocked on the doors a few minute latter Chairman oppened door "Oh my What happened to Zero " and led them in they layed Zero on the couch and they sat on another couch infront of Zero and Yori sat next to the Chairman "so what happened" "He fainted I don't no why" Yori said and then chaiman Cross frowned and he look at Zero and the other stayed silent as they look at Chairman Cross "So It's time" the Chaiman said "Time for what , Chairman" Kaname asked "It's time that Zero will recover his real memories"

"his real memories ?" and the Chairman nodded " All those memories he had are made up Shizuka Hio erased all his memories and created a fake one's" the Chairman explined they were shock on what they heared " Why would Shizuka Hio erased his memories ?" Kaname asked he was curious why would a pureblood erased Zero's memories and Takuma was curious too " I don't know" The Chairman said then Zero started to wake up

Zero POV.

I openned my eyes I saw Kuran, Takuma ,Yri and Cross "Why am I here ?" I asked "Zero you just fainted and we brought you here" Yori said and I sat up and look at Kuran and Takuma "Why are they here ?" "The were the one who carried you here" and an image of the girl named Lucy and Cross together waving at me flash on my mind then I turned my head to face Cross "Who's Lucy" and then Cross's eyes widdened and five seconds latter his eyes soften "I see you gainned your real memories" "Just a little" I mumble but I know that they heard it "Lucy is my niece her full name is Lucy Vermillion Haertfilia she's your best friend "


	2. Truth

Zero POV.

"She's my what.." I couldn't beleive what that idiotic Chairman said I have a best friend that I don't know about then a picture of Shizuka flash im my mind "What about Shizuka" when I said her name Chairman Cross flinch and turned his head away from me "Shizuka Hio is your real mother" I wanted to scream at him but no voice came out I was really confused right now then when Kaname and Takuma heard what he said their eyes widdened and Yori look confused then ask "How can Shizuka be Zero's mother when she was the one who turned zero into a vampire" and Kaname and Takuma agreed with her.

"Well Zero was born a pureblood but Shizuka put a spell on Zero so that the Vampire Association won't know that Zhizuka has a son but then Zero was never been a level D it was just bloodlust and it fit perfectly at the fake memory that she gave to Zero" 'WAIT... Shizuka is my mother ...that means... I'm a pureblood...' I stood up and walk to my dorm

Normal Pov.

When Zero left everyone was silent "Tranfer Zero to the Night class" Kaname said which made the everyone on the room look at him then Yori said "Zero won't be happy about the that" and the Chairman agreed "In him whole life he hated vampires but finding out that his memories are not real and him bieng a pureblood without knowing that may have taken a toll on him" Chairman Cross said

"I understand but Zero is much safer at the night class" "Kaname-kun this isn't my decision it's Zero's so please ask him yourself" Chairman Cross said and Yori agreed with him "This isn't Chairman Cross's decision it's Zero's but please don't ask him now give him a week to adjust what he just found out" and Kaname nodded and stood up "Let's go back, Takuma" Takuma nodded and followed Kaname back to the Moon dorms

Zero POV.

'I just couldn't beleive this Shizuka is my mom and I have best friend that I don't know and worst my memories are fake' I lied donw on my bed and let darkness take over

I oppened my eyes and look around and a spotted that my younger self he was playing catch with Lucy then out of nowhere a level E vampire showed up it was about to attack my youger version when Lucy push he away and the Level E attack her with it's claws and hit her right eye it started to bleed.

"LUCY!" "Zero, stay back" "But you're hurt" "I'm fine" and Lucy started to shine "Open gate of the maid, I open thee Virgo!" then a pink haired girl pop out, out of nowhere "Punishment Hime?" the girl named Virgo asked "That Level E needs Punishment" before I knew it the level E is gone and Lucy was on the ground panting hard my younger self ran to treat her wound then my sourroundings change

I was in a hospital I saw Lucy she was very pale and beside her was my younger self crying Lucy patted his head and smiled

Then light sourrounded me I blink a few time I haerd a knock outside my dorn "Zero it's almost time for the Night class students to go to their classroom"Yori said outside the dorm "Coming" and went out and nodded at Yori then sunddenly I felt someone watching me "Zero are you okay" "I'm fine" and shrugged the felling off.

A minute latter they've arrived at the moon dorms gate 'there alot of fan girls and some boys screaming for thier beloved leech/vampire Tch.. this so annoying...then again if a vampire trys to bite them I can kill them..*snort*..yeah right as if that happen when HE (meaning Kuran Kaname) is there' the moon domrs gate oppened and reviled the night class students I glared at the day class students so that they do out of the line when noticed my glare they stood still on thier spot.

I notice the entire night class was looking at me and Yuuki sneer and walk away '*sigh*...at least she didn't insult me because that her voice was getting anoyying' and Kuran walk up to me "Meet me after my classes at the fountain" then walk away and the rest followed


	3. Knowing Lucy

Zero POV.

'What would Kuran want to talk about' after the night classes were over I went to the the fountain to meet up with Kuran.

I saw Kuran sitting on a bench near the foutain when he sense me he patted the space next to him signaling to sit down next to him.

I sat down next to Kuran "What do you want to talk about, Kuran" I was really curious what he wanted to talk about" "You're a purebloob vampire so you'll tranfer to the night class I will give a week to make a you're decision and I don't want no as answer" Kuran said calmly.

I was about to protest when Kuran disappeared ' Ugh...This so annoying' classes are about to start so I walk to my classroom then I saw something shine it was a locket it was beautiful the roses match the design of the heart there was something writen at the back of the locket it say ' Freindship and Love Trails and Suffering Born from Fate Heart is lost Light will guide An Angel to Happiness '

I put it in my pocket and went to class and wonder what it means.

? POV.

'Where's my locket I hope someone didn't stole ...*sigh*... I miss Zero and Uncle Kaien '

Normal POV.

When Day classes were over Zero went to the Chairmans Office he knock on the door and haerd a soft 'Come in' and Zero went in and a sat down on a chair.

"What can I do for you Zero" the Chairman said curiosly while read on a report "I want to know more about Lucy" and the Chairman smiled stood up and went to the bookshelf and grab a dusty album and give it to Zero

When Zero openned it there were a lot of pictures of Lucy and him smilling and he flip to the next paged they were in a beautiful garden, when finished looking He look at Chairman Cross "Where is she now" and Cross frowned "She disappeared after her last mission some report say that she was dead"

Cross went to his drawwer and pulled out a an old newspaper and gave it to Zero it say:

'The last Heartfilia went missing on May 30 investigator's found a pool of blood near an old apartment building some resident said they heard a female screamed inside the apartment and heard a gun shot when they went to the apartment they found a gun on a pool of blood but no one was there'

Then Zero gave it back to Cross a picture fell Zero pick it up and his eyes widdened it was a picture of

Zero POV.

'Bloody Rose...!' "Why is there a picture of Bloody Rose" I asked to Cross and he smiled "Lucy said to give it to you before she disappeared " then I grab Bloody Rose and smiled "Bloody Rose is Lucy's" "You should go to your classes" and with that I left 


End file.
